Two in One
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Once Mikan figures out Natsume is cheating on her she plots her revenge with the help of her friends. Her evil personality slowly comes out, and once given missions by Persona she begins turning cold to many people once close to her. Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**Two in One: Gakuen Alice**

**Note: This is my first Gakuen Alice fan fic, so enjoy. And, in my fic Mikan can chose to steel or copy and Alice, as well as nullify it. **

**Chapter 1: Mikan's back**

A twelve year old girl stood in front of the large metal gates of the school she had been longing to go to for the past year. The wind gently blew her waist-length auburn hair, as she thought about the days earlier events.

_**Flashback**_

_"Sakura Mikan," The vice principal said seriously, her emerald eyes boring into the twelve-year olds chocolate brown ones._

_"Congratulations!" The women said, smiling at Mikan, and pulling her into a tight hug. _

_Mikan looked at the twenty year old strangely, confusion written all over her face. "What do you mean?" She questioned, eagerly waiting for good news. _

_"Miss Sakura, Naru called today and told me that you will be going back to the Gakuen Alice in Japan!" The women named Tsuki said, smiling at her favorite student. Mikan's expression changed completely, she shrieked in sheer delight. _

_"Narumi-sensei said I could come back now!?" Mikan said, almost believing it was too good to be true. Many teachers in the room turning to look questioningly at Tsuki, who shrugged. _

_"Yes, now Mikan, you will leave in one hour, so run along and pack up your things. Don't remember to say goodbye to your new friends! And remember; call anytime, because I know that Naru can't understand you as well as I can." Tsuki said, smiling at her daughter-like-figure._

_"Okay! Thank you so much, Tsuki-sensei!" Mikan said, and ran off, promising to write everyday. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Mikan inhaled deeply, before asking the guard to open the gate.

"Ah, Sakura-san, nice to see you again, it has been a while. Just to confirm that it is you, student id, please." The friendly guard said, smiling at the perky young girl.

Mikan searched her backpack for the id, and upon finding it, handed it to the guard.

"Okay, you're good." The guard said, scanning the card before handing it back to Mikan.

The large metal gates slowly opened revealing the gigantic school that Mikan knew and loved. She smiled upon the thought of seeing the boy she loved, and was dating currently.

Once inside the school grounds, the gate slowly closed. "Hey, is that you Mikan?" A voice yelled, and Mikan turned to see all her friends, having a picnic next to a large cherry blossom tree.

She ran up to them, saying a happy, "Yep!"

"Hey, you aren't wearing pigtails! And your hair got so long!" Nonoko said, smiling at her best friend. Mikan laughed happily, until she notice that one person was missing from the group. She frowned.

"Hey, where is Natsume. You'd that that he would be here to greet his own girlfriend, neh?" Mikan said, slightly annoyed. Everyone looked at her nervously, the first to speak being Anna.

"Um, about that Mikan… he sort of…" Anna began, looking around for help. Mikan became slightly worried about what was to be said.

"Well, he… uh, found another girl…" Ruka began, a bit nervously.

"…And started dating her instead." Koko finished, looking at Mikan sadly. Mikan's eyes widened in shock, looking at everyone carefully.

"Y-you guys are joking, right? Playing a little, welcome joke on me, right?!" Mikan demanded, tears falling down her face. Hotaru hugged her, rubbing her back gently. It wasn't normally like Hotaru to help, but right now she could tell Mikan was in real pain. Mikan sobbed into Hotaru's shoulder, eyes bleary with tears.

"Just a few minutes ago I couldn't wait to see everyone." Mikan sobbed, "And now I am not so sure I should have come back."

"Don't say that!" Nonoko said, frowning at this tragic disaster.

"I'm really sorry Mikan, I am sure Natsume is too," Ruka started, frowning.

"Don't say that name, please." Mikan cried, as Anna glared at Ruka.

"Ruka, don't defend him or there will be major consequences." Hotaru said, eyes shining brightly. Ruka outwardly shivered.

Mikan leaned away from Hotaru, wiping her eyes. She had promised to be strong, whatever happened. She had told Tsuki-sensei that she would not be put down by anyone, especially not a stupid boy who didn't know how good she was. She was to good for him.

Mikan breathed in and out gently, calming her self easily. That is until Natsume and his girl friend passed by.

Natsume's eyes widened slightly when he saw Mikan… and how much she had changed. (Hint, hint: More developed and more beautiful.) He hadn't even been told that she was coming back today.

Mikan glared harshly at Natsume, the rest besides Ruka followed in example.

She stood up, and calmly walked over to Natsume. "Crap, second stage in a broken heart, anger. And you don't want to be near Mikan when she explodes." Hotaru said, glancing at the worried looks on everyone's face.

Mikan calmly stopped in front of Natsume, and then turned to the girl with him. "Hello, may I ask if you are Natsume's girlfriend?" Mikan said politely. Natsume stared at Mikan, still shocked.

"Um, yes I am. And who are you?" The girl said rudely, flipping her ugly orange hair. Did she really think she could pull off orange? Not to mention orange hair. (Quite hard to pull off, one of my friends tried.)

"Oh, I'm Mikan Sakura, his ex-girlfriend. Oh, and don't go on any trips anytime soon, he may meet a slut while you are gone. Because, I know that you are one, but if you even leave for a day he might need a new one." Mikan said, hand on hip.

"And where do you get off talking like that to me, Ariman Major? Ari for short." She asked, glaring at Mikan.

"Wow, don't you mean, Yariman Majo? (Slut/Bimbo:Yariman, Witch:Majo" Mikan spat, placing a hand on her hip.

"Oi moron, don't talk to Ari like that." Natsume said plainly, getting out of his shock.

"Oh, don't you dare talk to me you bastard. I am gone for a year, just to come back to you being a cheating asshole?! You really think you can order me around on top of that, don't you?! And, wow, look who finally learned to call someone by there name! Glad that it didn't start with me, because you know how it turned me on to hear you give me annoying names. Enough is enough, you jerk. Never talk to me again, and wow, so glad I never gave you that Alice stone I made." Mikan said. People turned, looking at her in shock. She had just told off the great Natsume Hyuuga, who was now gaping at her like a three year old.

Mikan turned around angrily, and began moving away. But her wrist was grabbed, with quite some force I may add, by Natsume. She spun around quickly, and froze the hand without hesitation. People stared in awe, as she then burned his hand, and kneed his (cough) reproduction organ.

"Don't talk to me, don't touch me." She said, and stormed off, over to her other friends. The boys were staring at her in shock and fear, while the girls were nodded, greatly satisfied.

"That felt good." Mikan admitted to the girls, who giggled.

Some people around the area clapped, most being girls. They immediately stopped once receiving a death glare from Natsume, which was quite entertaining.

"Oh, Mikan, how did you get the fire and ice Alice?" Anna suddenly asked, quite confused.

"Oh, I have the ability to copy or steal a persons Alice." Mikan said shyly, earning more amazed looks. She blushed, rubbing the back of her neck childishly. Hotaru rolled her eyes, but smiled. There Mikan was back.

"So, now how are we going to get revenge on Natsume? I feel that was so not good enough." Mikan said happily, and everyone began deviously plotting Natsume's murder, I mean punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two in One: Gakuen Alice**

**Note: Evil laughter. Soon it will be time for revenge. Step one: get class against Ari. Oh and if Mikan is too evil, I blame Tsuki-sensei! **

**Chapter 2: Mikan Starts Classes**

"Okay, now Mikan-chan, when I give the cue, come into the classroom." Narumi told his student, smiling at her happily.

"Okay, Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said, smiling happily. Narumi smiled happily.

"Remember, you can call me dad too." Narumi said, smiling at his daughter like figure.

"I am sorry, but sensei, Tsuki-sensei told me that I was her daughter, and that I couldn't call you dad unless she and you got married. Because she wouldn't want me to have divorced parents." Mikan informed, smiling at Narumi.

"Oh, no, she is a fiend! I will never forgive you, Tsuki-chan! You stole my daughter!" Narumi said, over dramatically, and then he began happily frolicking into the classroom. (Cough Bipolar Cough)

"Okay then! I know most of you have heard the news, but we have a new transfer student. Now you all know her, so don't be too surprised. She is a twelve year old, single Wink Wink And she is the most cute-" Narumi began, smiling at the class.

"I'm not a bachelor! I'm a student!" Mikan yelled into the classroom, staying outside as instructed.

"Okay, okay! And boys, she is feisty." Narumi whispered, but Mikan heard.

"Sensei!" Mikan said, warningly.

"Okay, fine! Put your hands together for Mikan Sakura!" Narumi shouted, and Mikan walked into the room, smiling at everyone but a certain two people, who earned a death glare.

The seating arrangements were the same as always, except she was in Mikan's seat.

"Okay… now Mikan, you sit…" Narumi started thinking.

"Narumi-sensei, can I sit where I used to?" Mikan said, making a pouty face.

"Uh, well Mikan, the other new student, Ari-san is sitting there." Narumi said apologetically.

Mikan suddenly had a great idea. She smirked happily, hoping it would work. She activated the pheromone Alice, the one copied from Narumi. She became sparkly!

"Oh, please Na-ru-mi? For me?" Mikan asked, causing Narumi to blush, and many students to gawk. A few other guys also blushed. (Even Natsume did, slightly)

"Well, I guess, I can make her move for you Mi-chan." Narumi said, and told Ari to change seats. (Giggle)

Pheromone Alice off

"But," Ari began protesting. Mikan walked up to her and said, "You heard him, move." She smirked, as Ari pitifully backed down.

"Natsume, move, now. And Hotaru-chan, sit with me and Ruka-kun!" Mikan said, smirking happily.

Death Alice on (Persona's)

"You can't tell me what to do." Natsume said, sneering. He actually wouldn't mind sitting next to her. A flower suddenly appeared in Mikan's hand. She smirked at Natsume as she destroyed it with Persona's Alice.

"That's… his." Natsume said, staring wide eyes at Mikan.

"I suggest you move out of my way. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, Bastard-chan. It would be tragic." Mikan said, glaring at Natsume angrily. "Oh, and I suggest never trying to break any girls heart again, especially not mine."

Natsume rolled his eyes, but stood up and took Hotaru's seat, who sat next to Mikan and Ruka.

Then Permy stormed up to Mikan, jealousy feeling her eyes. "Sakura, why do you get to sit with Ruka-kun?" She growled.

"Because he is my friend, and I am prettier." Mikan said simply, waving the subject off.

"You are not!" Sumire said angrily.

"Let's ask Ruka." Mikan said, challengingly.

"Hey Ruka, I am going to put my speak your mind alice on. Tell us who is prettier." Mikan said, casting the Alice.

"Mikan is way prettier, but Hotaru is better." Ruka said, before putting his hands over his mouth. Hotaru blushed. Mikan smiled, canceling the Alice.

"Ugh!" Permy yelled, and ran out the door.

"Okay, now I guess because the sub is sick today class, you can have free period. Ja'ne." Narumi said, leaving the class.

Ari stormed over to Mikan; as soon as she was sure Narumi wasn't coming back.

"Need something? A brain, perhaps?" Mikan asked, examining her nails.

"Where do you get off on doing this to me, you slutty horror. You are ruining my life!" Ari screamed, everyone in the class heard.

"Why are you being so mean to me!?" Mikan said, crying fake tears.

"Third step of a broken heart, hormonal and bipolar." Hotaru said, getting everyone's attention.

Every person in the room, discluding Natsume, glared at Ari.

Step one of getting revenge complete.

**Step one was: get class against Ari.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two in One: Gakuen Alice**

**Note: Okay! Time for Chapter 3 already D. Three chapters in all day so far, and this is my first ever fanfic. Well, please review, tell me how it is! (I know I can't blame you for not reviewing so far, cause I am posting chapters so fast. .) **

**Chapter 3: Meeting Persona**

Mikan laid on her bed, thinking about the days earlier events. She had gotten the class to hate Ari, now it was time for step two. Get Natsume to hate Ari.

_Hm, tomorrow I will start that plan. It should be easy, and I can get people to help me, no problem._ Mikan thought, looking around her room.

_Hm... this rooms so big. I know that they finally figured out I was smart, but isn't putting me in special star a little over the top. Aren't the special star kids the one's that help Persona? I have a bad feeling that I am going to be put in dangerous ability class._ Mikan thought, glancing at the window. It was a raining. Mikan's lips were graced by a smile. This was rare. She had not worn a true smile since she got to the academy. Those were fake smiles, but everyone seemed to deem them real. Even Hotaru, the genius Ice princess seemed to believe in the false smiles. The reason for the smile was the rain. She had always loved the rain, playing and dancing in it, everything about it. How it obsorbed her troubles as it pattered on her head.

**_Ne, Mikan-chan, let me out. I really want to show that new girl what happens when you mess with Sakura Mikan and Sapphire._** A dark voice inside Mikan's head told her. Mikan shook her head.

_No way Sapphs, last time I let you out you practically destroyed a city!_ Mikan argued with her inner self, refusing to let her cause chaos.

Mikan discovered her inner self when she was five, and her grandpa was sick from poison placed in his drink at a restaraunt. Sapphire, nicknamed Sapphs had destroyed the restaurants and quite a few houses, using Mikan's body. Since then, Mikan never let Sapphs out, but was always was helped by her, being consoled when feeling down. No one knew about her except Mikan herself.

"Ah, we meet again, Mikan Sakura." A gloomy voice said, breaking Mikan's train of thought.

Mikan's head shot up, and she came face to face with Persona. "What are you doing here?" She growled coldly, glaring daggers at the man.

"Sakura Mikan, the girl from that is Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend, with the stealing Alice and Nullification Alice. You are being transferred to my dangerous ability type class; as such you shall come to the meeting tomorrow. Ask your boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga where it is." Persona said, adjusting his white mask.

"Get your facts straight, Persona. I have nothing to do with that Hyuuga, nor will I ever again. As of to my transferring, why would you ever want a 'weak girl' in your class, as you have called me many times in the past?" Mikan asked calmly, keeping her cold mask of hate on.

"Hm, don't get cocky now. It was the principal's decision to put you in my class, and as such, I am doing so. Besides, in the past you were a weak girl, but now with your newly found Alice, you may become a great use to the principal and myself. You are deemed my favorite now, ahead of Natsume Hyuuga. That is, if you do as told." Persona whispered in a silky voice.

"Do you know how that sounded, Persona? Don't get cocky yourself. And, who said I am willing to join your class, just because you say I am ranked above the great Hyuuga bastard?" Mikan said, brushing her smooth hair out of her eyes.

"Why, I said that you are in the dangerous ability and my word is law. Especially with the elementary principal to back me up. Any questions?" Persona said, ignoring the 'cocky' comment from earlier.

"No questions, but I still do not see where you get off ordering me around, Persona." Mikan said, glaring at the man through his mask. She tried to read his mind but there must have been some force-field of a kind around him.

"Pointless trying to read my mind, or objecting to my decision, little brat." Persona said, flicking Mikan's forehead with his thumb.

_Come on out, Sapphs, and give this guy in front of me hell._ Mikan said to her inner self, and so her hair turned a dark raven color, close to black. Her chocolaty smooth eyes turned into piercing red daggers, and her expression turned colder then it had currently been, if possible. Persona was confused by the change, but showed no emotion, as usual.

"You bastard," Came a cold whisper, more chilling and angry then Mikan's normal, happy and perky voice.

"How dare you talk to Mikan like that. How dare you command her, and insult me. How dare you look at me so questioningly from behind your mask." Sapphs said in no more than a soft whisper, that was heard, bringing chills to even Persona's spine.

"Do you think you will get away with doing anything to me, commanding me, giving me hell? Well, soon enough, after a month or two with me in the dangerous ability's class, you better expect to be terrified. You better expect your precious Natsume Hyuuga to be beaten to a bloody pulp. And you better bet that I can do the hardest missions you have. Even the ones involving Mikan's mother." Sapphs whispered, glaring harshly at Persona.

_Ok there Sapphs, don't go overboard._ Mikan thought, mentally sweat dropping.

**I won't Mikan; this guy is too wimpy for me to use my full powers on him. Well, I am coming back into your body.**

"How dare you try to threaten me. Who are you, you are not that Mikan." Persona said, his hands burning with his Alice.

"I am Sapphire. Mikan's dark side, her true personality hidden with in. And now I am going back, until next time, I can't wait to kill you, Persona." Sapphs uttered her last words in the same tone, leaving Persona in a slightly shocked state. (Again, he didn't show the shock)

"I will be at the meeting tomorrow, now get out of my room, Persona." Mikan said in her normal, cold voice. Persona sneered.

"Tell 'Sapphire' that she can't hurt me. And I will take my leave now, Mikan. I am watching your every move, so don't try anything. And, I doubt you could kill the Kuro Neko." Persona said, before jumping out the window, and then disappearing into the night.

_Nice job Sapphs! I could tell he was so shaken by you; we have to do that again some time!_ Mikan thought, and felt Sapphire smile in reply, and nod.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two in One: Gakuen Alice**

**Note: I'm so excited! Four chapters posted in one day. Heh, if I keep this up by the end of the week this story will be d-o-n-e. Enjoy, and remember, review! **

**Chapter 4: Second Stage to Revenge**

It was Midday at Gakuen Alice, and after last nights rain shower, it was bright and sunny, not a cloud in the bright blue sky. That morning, if you were up early enough, you would have seen a small rainbow appear over the bright sun.

It was a perfect day for a picnic, but instead, our favorite group was sitting in front of a Cherry Blossom tree, plotting the second step: Get Natsume to hate Ari.

"Okay, do we all know what to do?" Hotaru asked, an evil glint in her eye.

"Hai!" Everyone said, smirking evilly. Well, Ruka was just looking at everyone, unsure.

"Oh, come' on Ruka-pyon, don't say you are having second thoughts! You already put that note in Ari's desk telling her Natsume wanted to see her here, right?" Mikan asked Ruka.

"Yes, I did." Ruka said, glancing at Hotaru, who was looking at him. He blushed, quickly turning away. It had been like this ever since he had claimed her beautiful in class.

Just on cue, Iinchou spotted Ari walking up to the tree that the group was under. "Hide!" Hotaru hissed, everyone followed as told.

Ari was now at the tree, sat down, wondering why Natsume was not there yet.

Mikan used her Alice to read Ari's mind. She went deeper into her mind. There! She got what she needed; she smirked, and steeped out of some bushes.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked, smirking at Ari.

"None of your business, moron." Ari said. Mikan ignored her poor attempt of insult.

"Ne, I thought you would be with Natsume in the classroom." Mikan said, trying to act friendly.

"He is not in there, he told me to meet him here." Ari protested, crossing her arms.

"Oh, really? He said he was waiting for you there." Mikan said.

"Crap! I must have misread the note!" Ari said running back towards the classroom.

"Easy as pie." Mikan said, once the others were out.

"So you got it?" Anna asked, smiling at Mikan.

"Yep." Mikan said, smirking at her friends evilly. "Hand me some paper and pen, so I can write the notes."

Nonoko handed Mikan a pen and two sheets of green stationary paper, with hearts all over it. She smirked, and began writing.

Mikan was hidden in the bushes of where the main event would occur. She smirked at the thought of Natsume's reaction.

**_Flashback: The Plan_**

_"Okay, now let's review the plan." Hotaru said emotionlessly, pulling and projector thing down._

_"First, Ruka-kun puts the note in Ari's desk, telling her to meet him at the Cherry blossom tree." Anna said, looking as the screen showed Ruka with a note._

_"Then, once Ari is there, Mikan-chan reads her mind, to find out another boy besides Natsume that she really likes." Koko said, smiling, as always._

_"Then, I write a note to Ari, saying it is from the person she secretly likes. It will say to meet them by a different Apple blossom tree that no one ever comes to." Mikan said, smiling at everyone. _

_"Mikan then writes a note saying to come to that same tree, to Natsume-teme." Hotaru said, changing the picture to Natsume.  
"Then, the boy kisses Ari, and Natsume see's it. He gets angry with Ari, and then hates her. If all goes well, this plan should be done by tomorrow." Iinchou said, smiling at Mikan and Hotaru. _

**_End of Flashback: Payback (SMIRK)_**

Ari picked a good person to like… because it so happened that the person liked her back. This creeped Mikan out a bit though, since it was Permy's older brother! Seaweed hair! (EWW! MENTAL SCARS!)

They were kissing now. Hurry up Natsume! Mikan thought eagerly.

Right on timing, Natsume appeared.

"What are you doing, Ari?" Natsume said, in an ice cold voice. Ari's eyes widened, and she broke the kiss quickly.

"Natsume-kun! This, this isn't what it looks like! I swear!" Ari said, eyes wide in shock.

"Save it." Natsume said, walked up to Ari, and singed all her hair.

Step two complete, Mikan thought, smirking to herself before quietly taking her leave. She wouldn't be surprised if Ari was dead in the morning, cause it sure as hell didn't look as though he was done with her. (Smirk- die Ari die, you are unwanted!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Two in One: Gakuen Alice**

**Note: And so Mikan is enjoying Natsume's pain and suffering. He may die. Hm, how sad. (kidding, I won't kill him. Maybe Ari though (smile)**

**Chapter 5: Messing with Natsume**

"Stage 3: Publically Embarrass Natsume" Mikan said happily. "I can do this one by myself."

"You sure?" Anna asked. "

"Yeah, just tell everyone to go to the auditorium, now." Mikan said, smirking. "Do that right after we get out of our classes." Mikan said. "I think Persona would notice if Natsume and I were missing."

"Hai…" Everyone said, heading to there separate classes.

--

Mikan followed Persona into the classroom, putting an emotionless mask on. Everyone was to say the least, shocked when she came in. Especially Natsume.

"Sakura Mikan will be joining the dangerous ability class from this day forward." Persona said.

"M-Mikan?" Natsume asked, upon seeing her ex-girlfriend in the room.

"I thought I told you never to talk to me again, teme-chan." Mikan said emotionlessly. Everyone looked at her in surprise, especially Tsubasa, who hadn't know that she was back yet.

"Why is Mikan in this class!?" Tsubasa demanded, glaring at Persona with pure hatred.

"She is in this class, because she has the copy/steal Alice, as well as the Nullification Alice. These are deadly ability's, which will come useful on missions." Persona said calmly.

"You have got to be kidding me, how could Mikan have two Alice's?!" Many people asked in disbelief.

"Because I gained one from my father, dead, and one from my mother, criminal." Mikan said, glaring at Persona's back.

"Isn't that really rare?" Someone that Mikan didn't know asked.

"Yes, it is. That is why she is here, and that is why she is our secret weapon, who will be going on the top missions." Persona said, pulling Mikan beside him and setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands." Mikan spat, pushing his hand off of her shoulder. Many people gasped in surprise, and some watched anxiously to see what Persona would do.

"Don't use that attitude with me again unless you want punishment." Persona said warily, knowing that this girl wasn't going to back down he rolled his eyes mentally.

"What are you going to do, put me in an electrical chair made by Jinno-sensei? Because, I can nullify it, may I remind you?" Mikan asked coldly.

"If you continue to act that way I will give you a mask to weir around school." Persona threatened.

"Oh, how scary." Mikan said under her breath, but Persona heard her.

"Are you questioning me?" He asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"No, of course not Persona-sama." She said sarcasm everywhere in her voice. Persona chose to ignore this comment.

"Mikan's code name on missions will be Shiroi Koneko. (White Kitten)And she will get a matching mask." Persona said, revealing a white cat mask. A replica of Natsume's… but white.

"Her partner is Natsume Hyuuga. And she is the captain on group missions. Her team on group missions is Natsume, Misaki, and Tsubasa." Persona said, waiting for any reaction.

"Persona, you know you will regret it when I accidently kill the famous Kuro Neko because he annoys me to much." Mikan said, glaring holes through Persona.  
"Why would she be captain on group missions?!" Natsume said, ignoring Mikan's comment.

"Because, she is more skillful and talented. She also has multiple Alice's, and is intelligent. And Mikan, you are not allowed to kill your partner." Persona hissed, glaring at both Mikan and Natsume. They couldn't tell though, hint, hint, mask.

"What ever." Mikan said, rolling her eyes. "I don't need your permission to kill." Persona glared again at Mikan.

"You are dismissed; tomorrow expect a mission, Mikan and Natsume." Persona said, before disappearing.

Mikan walked out of the door, closely followed by Natsume. She had been planning this to happen; she smirked, and went around to the back of the building.

Natsume followed. He grabbed her wrist once to the back of the building.

"What do you want?" Mikan asked coldly.

"You back." Natsume said his eyes boring into Mikan's.

"Yeah right! You jerk, you think you can just get back together with me!?" Mikan said, and then used her knock out Alice, which worked perfectly. She then sat against a wall, before using her soul transfer Alice to put her in Natsume's body, while he was unconscious. (I don't know if this is possible, but hey, you know its fan fiction)

Mikan, who was now Natsume, ran to the auditorium as fast as she could. (I am gonna call Mikan a she, even though she is in Natsume's body.)

Once Mikan reached the auditorium, everyone in the middle school and elementary school was there, except teachers. She jumped on stage, and in Natsume's voice, said, "I am going to show you my true self."

Everyone looked at Natsume/Mikan curiously. Mikan then pranced around the stage.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty, oh so pretty and witty and bright!" She sang, very off key. Everyone mouth fell open, but she wasn't done.

"Man! I feel like a women! In fact…

**"I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls**

**GET TO BE**

**nanana,na.na.na,nanana,na.na.na,nanana,na.na.na,  
wooooo**

**To wear my old jeans  
To eat a whole cake  
Feel the sun on my feet  
Be quiet, be crazy  
Be anything I want to be  
Dance around in my underwear**

**To walk by myself  
Do nothing all day  
To eat a whole cake  
Be cranky with frosting**

**No cameras  
No pressures  
No phonies  
No hairjam  
No people who think that they know me but don't  
No platform shoes**

**I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls**

**woooo woooo**

**I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls**

**GET TO BE**

**nanana,na.na.na.,nanana,na.na.na.,nanana,  
na.na.na.,nanana,woooo**

**To stay in one place  
To sleep until 3  
To meet a nice guy who likes me for me**

**No cameras  
No pressures  
No phonies  
No hairjam  
No people who think that they know me but don't  
No platform shoes**

**2x  
I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls**

**woooo woooo**

**I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls  
Just to be free like other girls**

**GET TO BE"**

Everyone stared at Natsume dumbly, mouths agape, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Bye, you've been a great audience. Oh, and by the way, I really do like guys." Mikan/Natsume said. Mikan smirked, but had to go fast, because she felt Natsume waking up.

--

Mikan went back into her original body, and smirked, leaving Natsume lying on the ground.

Poor Natsume. She almost felt sorry for him, but didn't of course because he was a cheating bastard-chan!

Step 3 complete.

Step 3 was: publically embarrass Natsume. Match, goal, game.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two in One: Gakuen Alice**

**Note: Thx for the reviews! XD Heh, I didn't think they would come so fast! That makes me so happy! If it continues at this rate, I'll post another chapter after this today. (Smile)**

**Chapter 6**

_I wonder what I am doing here… _Natsume Hyuuga thought, looking around at his surroundings. He was behind the building where the dangerous ability class met, and the sky was dark and moonless. (Heh, 

poor Natsume doesn't know that he would never live down what Mikan did in his body. 'Smirk')

**Well, back to Mikan and the girl gang**

"Oh my god! That was so-" Anna began, eyes wide with excitement.

"Awesome beyond belief!" Nonoko finished, eating another sugar coded sucker. (Just to warn you, everyone in the current room is on a sugar high. Or, for Mikan it is a chocolate high. And this is only the girls…Anna, Mikan, Nonoko, and Hotaru)

"What did you think of it?" Mikan asked, giggling for some unknown reason… maybe the chocolate.

"Hn, I guess it was okay. And I got video, big cash there." (Dollar signs in eyes) She said, stuffing another Blow-pop in her mouth. Soon enough she would get hyper, after she ate about two more.

"Whatever! Come on, that was the best part of the revenge so far!" Anna screamed, giggling. (Anna has already totally lost sanity.)

"Oh, duh it was! I mean, come on, Hotaru! Loosen up!" Nonoko said, smiling widely. (She has a bit of sanity left; after all she hasn't started giggling crazily while plotting to rule the world.)

"Hotaru-channnnn! I want some more chocolate! Stop hogging!" Mikan whined, reaching for the Hershey bars.

"No! Mine!! Get Anna to make some fore you!! Heh, all mine!" Hotaru said, loosing sanity.

**One hour later:**

Every one had fallen off there chocolate/sugar high, and was passed out. Mikan, Hotaru, and Anna were on Mikan's large bed, while Nonoko was knocked out on the couch.

**The Next Day:**

"Gosh! It feels like I have a sugar hangover!" Anna whined, massaging her head. Hotaru rolled 

her eyes, popping some pills. (NO, not that kind! Not drug pills, headache pills.)

"Crap! We are late for class!" Nonoko said, glancing at her watch.

"Aw damn!" Anna whined. "That is my third tardy this week."

"Why are you always late anyway Anna?" Mikan asked, taking the pills from Hotaru, and swallowing one.

"Heh, well I unconsciously turn off the alarm." She said, going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair.

**Fifteen Minutes Later: **

The four girls, who were heading to Narumi's classroom, spotted Natsume by _their_ tree. And the great Hyuuga Actually had emotion on his face. He was confused, and it was quiet amusing to Mikan and me if I may say so myself. (Giggle: On a sugar high myself at the moment:)

Mikan went straight towards him.

"Why are you sitting at _our _tree?" Mikan demanding, hand on hip, glare on the Hot Hyuuga. (Heh, they both start with H:)

Natsume glanced up at Mikan, then the three girls behind her, Anna and Nonoko also had hand on hip, while Hotaru just stared at him emotionlessly, recorder in hand, just in case. Blackmail opportunities…

"I don't see your name on it." Natsume said, putting on his emotionless mask.

**Mikan's POV:**

I stopped time easily. I then walked up to Natsume; smirked, and flicked his head hard, and jumped up a few branches. Smirking still, I then 

carved the four girls names into the tree, in her neat cursive letters.

I jumped back to her previous spot, and unpaused time.

"It is our tree, and our names are right above you." I said, glaring at Natsume coldly. Natsume looked up, and his eyes widened a bit, noticing the names. He knew those hadn't been there earlier… weird.

"Shouldn't you be with Persona, getting you mission?" Natsume said, glaring at me.

CRAP! I had totally forgotten about that. "Shouldn't you be too?" I said, rather than asked, glaring right back.

"Hn," He replied… or he Hned not replied I guess…anyways…

"Sorry guys, I got to go to Persona. I am getting my first damned mission, but don't worry, I'll be back soon.

The three girls looked at me, face full of worry.

"Be careful, Mikan-chan." Anna and Nonoko said, at the same time.

"Don't get hurt." Hotaru added, her look wavering from emotionless too worry.

"I'll be fine, I promise." I said, smiling at them.

"Yeah right." Natsume uttered, glaring at me.

"Go on guys, go to class, or you'll get it. Hopefully Jin-Jin isn't teaching." I said, faking a smile. Hotaru looked at me knowingly, but left.

"You can come out now, Persona." I said coldly, looking past Natsume.

"Noticed that easily? You may be useful after all." Persona said, appearing beside Natsume, who jumped up and away from the masked man.

"What is the mission?" I spat, glaring daggers at Persona.

"You two are to rescue a four year old girl who has been captured by the Anti Alice Organization. I have learned she has an Alice." Persona said, face emotionless.

"Fine," I said, and Persona handed me a white neko mask.

"You are to where this the whole time, since you have no other control devices yet." He said. "And there will be punishment for mission failure. To one or both of you, whatever I choose."

"What ever. Let's go, Hyuuga." I said, glaring at Natsume, who didn't say anything.

"And while your gone, fix your attitude." Persona said, glaring at me through his mask.

"Don't count on it." I said, exiting the school gate.

Once out of school, at some point we came to a forest, and were jumping tree to tree. I felt Natsume's eyes boring into the back of my head. I sighed, this was annoying, and I needed to have a talk with him. I stopped in the center of the forest, and turned. He also halted.

_**Hey, Mikan-chan, let me talk to him. Please!! **_Sapphs basically begged. I rolled my eyes.

_Fine, but don't make him wet his pants. _I said, smirking to myself.

**Normal POV:**

Mikan's eyes grew a sharp red, her hair the familiar raven-almost black color, and her personality colder.

"Natsume…" Sapphire said innocently.

"W-what?" Natsume asked, wondering why she was so innocent, and why she looked so different. (And… OMG! THE OH SO MIGHTY NATSUME HYUUGA STUTTERED!!)

"I suggest you stop staring at my back, now. It is quite annoying, and if you continue I just might have to 

go ahead and murder you. Besides, you wouldn't mind, would you? You hate missions, so you can just die now and not have to go through it, you wimp!" Sapphs exploded, eyes shining. Natsume's mouth fell open, yes; the great Hyuuga was gaping, wide-eyes at Mikan/Sapphs Sakura!

"Y-Yeah right…" Natsume finally said, regaining posture.

"Wanna bet?" Sapphs asked maliciously.

Ice appeared under Natsume's feet, making him slip. Then fireballs 

appeared around his head. And_ then _Sapphs teleported behind him, and held a sharp knife to his throat. Natsume gulped slightly.

"Wh-What's wrong with you, polka?" Natsume said quietly.

"In your position it is better not to call me that, and I am not Mikan-chan, I am Sapphire, but you shall address me as Sapphire-sama. Got that?" Sapphs said, bringing the knife closer to his throat.

_Don't go to far, Sapphs. I said no making him wet his pants! _Mikan said, getting a bit annoyed.

_**I know, I know, I'm almost done! **_Sapphs whined, mentally sticking her tongue out.

"F-fine…Sapphire…-sama…" Natsume said, and the knife was removed from his throat.

"Good." Sapphs said teleporting to her last position. "Here's Mikan-chan. Oh, and don't do anything against either of us, or you die. I already have the urge to kill you, for cheating on 

my little Mikan-chan!" Sapphs growled, and left Mikan's body.

Mikan turned back to herself, chocolate orbs still glaring at Natsume, face still just as cold.

"Hyuuga, put your hand in mine." Mikan snapped, not to happy about this.

"No, make that on my shoulder." Mikan changed.

"And why should I?" Natsume sneered, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I see, then just walk the whole was to the mission spot. I'll be back 

at the academy soon, so just head back, cause by then I will have the girl." Mikan said, earning a questioning look. "You may get in the way anyway."

Natsume glared, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Hold on tight, or you'll die. Actually… I don't care either way." Natsume's grip just tightened and Mikan teleported to the destination.

**I am gonna continue the mission on the next chapter XD It will be up soon if I get some reviews! XD Ja'ne! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Two in One: Gakuen Alice**

**Note: Heya's! Thx for the reviews 3. Heh, wow, another chapter. 7 in a day… I have no life… oh well.**

**Chapter 7: The Mission**

Two guys were guarding the front of the large warehouse where a girl was being held captive.

"I want to get rid of them." Mikan said, the victims were hot and teenagers, and she was going to make Natsume so jealous. She had no interest in the men, but still, it was fun to annoy the raven haired cheater.

"What ever." Natsume said emotionlessly. Mikan just smirked.

She first made the two men see illusions to come over to the two. When they were about to attack, Mikan's strategy came into play.

"Hey there, you two are hot." Mikan said, using her pheromone Alice. The two fifteen year olds blushed. (There were low-aged fifteen year olds because they thought that the academy wouldn't come.)

"W-Well you're b-beautiful too." One of them said, while the other just kept blushing. Mikan smiled, and leaned up, kissing the teens cheek. He fainted. Natsume blushed, but covered it with his bangs. He was slightly angry, but more embarrassed. She was flirting with them?!

Mikan also kissed the other teens cheek, but he just blushed more, not fainting. Mikan smirked; this was so going to piss Natsume off.

Mikan leaned up and kissed the older boy on the lips, lightly, just a peck, but it was enough to make him faint and Natsume's blood to boil.

"Why didn't you just knock them out some other way!?" Natsume demanded angrily.

"Oh, is someone jealous?" Mikan teased, smirking at Natsume coldly. He just glared in return, not saying another word.

"Hm… on with the mission then." Mikan said, smirking still. She 

jumped out of the bushes, and walked right up to the doors.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Natsume hissed from behind her.

"Watch and learn, Hyuuga, this will be a piece of cake." Mikan said, and stepped into the room.

Everyone turned to her, and began attacking. Time froze. Mikan took her time, knocking out everyone in the room, except a small girl in the corner, who was almost lifeless.

She then unfroze time, and in the room fell unconious, and Natsume entered.

"What… the… hell…" He said, staring wide eyes at Mikan, who shrugged.

"W-who are you?" The girl in the corner stuttered, her voice hoarse from lack of water. Mikan smiled, and went over to the small girl, crouching beside her.

"Hello sweet heart, my name is Mikan Sakura; you can call me Mikan-nee-chan." Mikan said, 

smiling lightly at the girl. She felt so sorry for her, her teel eyes were dull, almost lifeless, and her black hair was knotted and would be rather hard to brush. Also, her clothes were basically rags, and her stomach growled.

"So, what is your name?" Mikan asked, ignoring Natsume completely. She smiled gently at the girl, who smiled back, eyes brightening a bit.

"M-my name is Nama Adel… Mikan-nee-chan." The girl said, 

slightly blushing. Mikan giggled, and picked her up gently.

She held her tight in her arms, and said "Okay, Nama-chan, we are going somewhere real quick, so hold on tight."

"H-Hai" Nama said, smiling innocently.

Mikan looked up at Natsume who was just staring at Mikan, dumbfounded. "Hyuuga, Hold my shoulder." Mikan said, and as soon as Natsume touched her, Mikan teleported.

Mikan stood in front of a hotel.

"What are we doing here?!" Demanded Natsume, glaring at Mikan.  
"We are here to get this girl cleaned up before going to this academy." Mikan told Natsume, coldly. "And don't refuse or I will just have to get Sapphs or Sapphire-sama to you." Mikan warned.

"Fine, whatever." Natsume wondered. _So easy, _Mikan thought, smirking.

**Thirty Minutes Later: **

Mikan brushed out the last of the Nama's tangles with the hairbrush, as she finished her third serving of food. Mikan sweat dropped, wiping Nama's mouth gently.

Natsume just watched; amazed at how good Mikan was with kids. He blushed, but quickly hid it.

"Neh, Nama-chan, do you need anything else before we go to the academy?" Mikan asked. She had already got the girl an entirely new wardrobe, food, water, and other necessities.

"No, I'm fine, Mikan-nee-chan." She said, smiling at Mikan, and hugging her tightly. Mikan smiled at the young girl.

She picked her up, asking the simple question of, "Ready?"

"Hai!" Nama said, smiling at me happily.

"Isn't Hyuuga coming?" Nama asked curiously. Mikan giggled, Nama now called Natsume Hyuuga because Mikan did. Natsume's eye twitched.

"If he hurries." Mikan said, glaring at Natsume, her face cold. Then she looked down at Nama, smiling with a warm face. Natsume rolled his eyes, and placed his hand on Mikan's shoulder. She teleported into the academy at the cherry tree that they had met Persona at.

"Back already?" A dark voice said, as Mikan set Nama gently on the ground.

"Persona," Mikan said coldly, stepping in front of Nama so he couldn't do something to the small 

four year old. Nama-chan peaked out from behind Mikan's legs.

"Nama Adel, four years old, Wind Alice. Elementary school branch, Dangerous Ability class." Persona said, smirking at the small girl.

"No way! You are not putting her in the Dangerous Ability class!" Mikan said coldly, placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Oh, and who is going to stop me?" Persona asked, glaring at Mikan.

"Me. I don't care what my punishment is, but you are not 

putting Nama-chan into the dangerous abilities class." Mikan said, Nama hugged Mikan's leg, trying to comfort the girl who was shaking with anger.

"Natsume, leave." Persona said, "And take Nama to Narumi and tell him to get her enrolled. Now." Persona commanded. Natsume nodded simply and went over to Mikan, trying to get Nama to detach from her leg.  
"Nama, go with Hyuuga. I will see you soon." Mikan said, smiling 

gently at the young girl, who nodded, unsurely.

Once the two were gone, Persona turned back to Mikan. "She will not be put in my class, but here is your punishment. My mark of death on your right are for a week straight, no removing it. And tomorrow you and Natsume must go and get you a permanent control devise and many carry removable." Persona said, glaring sharply at Mikan.

"Okay." Mikan said, and let him place his mark on her arm. She 

winced in pain at the burning feeling she received. She didn't show any sign of weakness to Persona though, and she left him alone, heading to her room.

**WARNING: Review or I shall die! Mwhahahaha! Hold on… that's not funny! Please review people, I like living! **


	8. Author Note: Contest Over

**NOTICE: Hey! I cant think of a chapter, so I decided to do a contest. Who ever can come up with the best idea for the next step of revenge on Natsume wins! I'll post your name in the next chapter! XD I know you have great ideas! You will be claimed as the best reviewer! And tell me on that review how many chapters you want me to do that day! It can be 4 or less! **

**Sorry this isn't a chapter, but it may be a while till I get one up if I don't get any ideas, because sadly I spent **

**three hours thinking and don't have one! I am pissed ): Grr! **

**Anyway, please join the contest! Sry its not a chapter! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Two in One: Gakuen Alice**

**NOTICE: DING DING DING! We have a winner! The winner for the competition is…(drum roll please!) candygirl101! My now favorite reviewer (though I love all of you with your great ideas!) Now I have to write 4 chapters, so I should get busy. :) Thanks for the ideas! I am doing your ideas in a mixed up order! Well most of them…**

**Chapter 8: **

Did you read the notice above?! Go Candygirl101! Oh and I am using all your ideas candygirl! Your great! And the rest of my readers are too! Anyway…on with the chapter! 4 in a row O.o this'll be crazy…

--

Mikan was in her room, smirking evilly. Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru were around her with the same expressions. They were doing a series of seven pranks in a row on him, yes, I said seven!

"How you think of these things, I will never know." Mikan said, smiling deviously at Hotaru.

"Seriously, Hotaru-chan, how did you think of all this?!" Anna asked, eye widened at the list in front of each of them.

"I have my…ways." Hotaru said, smirking to herself. That was the common answer to questions asked to Hotaru. That or the famous, 'my secret sources (evil laughter)' Okay… I added evil laughter…sue me (pouty face…hold on, this is off topic)

Nonoko was laughing her a- um… butt off, rolling on the floor. Hotaru just looked at her like she was crazy.

"So, when do we start?" Mikan asked Hotaru, eyes shining in excitement.

"Tomorrow… I am going to do the first step tonight. You have to hang it in the hall tomorrow, and if your caught, I did nothing." Hotaru said plainly, yawning.

"Okay, night you guys!" Mikan said, waving to her friends as they left her room…tomorrow would be quiet…eventful…

**The next morning- 6am**

Mikan and Nonoko, the only ones who didn't refuse to get up at this 

time, walked through the hallway quietly.

Some may be thinking by now, why the hell are these two up at this time of morning…well, that is for the first prank of seven of course. (Cue evil laughter)

Mikan used her last tack to hang the twentieth and last picture. Nonoko smirked, and the two evilly laughed at Hotaru's handiwork.

They quickly went to the classroom, soon enough a riot would start, and Natsume would be as embarrassed as 

something that's embarrassing. (Isn't that special?)

**One hour later**

Everyone was rolling around in the halls laughing. The bell for first period rang, so they all hurried to their classrooms…

"Anyone who wants the picture in the hall, it cost thirty rabbits, fifty for good quality." Hotaru said dollar signs in her eyes. (Sweat drops)

Though the price was a bit…over the top, everyone swarmed around Hotaru, as she just collected money and handed out the picture.

Now, are you ready to find out what that picture is!? Are you ready to rock today/tonight! Are you ready to laugh evilly?! Well I am too, so here's what it is.

The picture is of Natsume Hyuuga, obviously. But here is the funny part. Natsume was wearing a very, very, very, very; very, very, very, very short pair of female shorts, with frills on the very bottom. Attached by a frilly string was a pair of high up black boots. But that wasn't the main thing. The top was. It was a black see-threw material, with a very over, over frilled coat. Okay, not too funny, but he had… boobs. Hotaru, the great photo-shopper, gave the great Hyuuga, breast. –Gasp- -Laugh-

Natsume stormed into the classroom, and burned every picture to ashes. Everyone looked at Hotaru, who put up a '**NO REFUNDS**' sign.

"Who did it." Natsume said in a deadly voice, that was no more then a whisper. He suddenly turned to Mikan, and angrily stomped over to her, grabbing her by her arm. To be exact, the arm Persona put his death Alice on. She winced in pain, which went unnoticed.  
"You did it, didn't you?!" He said, anything but calmly.

"Of course I didn't, I would never! Now let go of my arm, Hyuuga!" Mikan said, slapping his hand away. She rubbed it, and winced slightly. The curse grew a bit. Damn, it was spreading fast.

"You-" Natsume began again, glaring at Mikan with all his might.

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

Hotaru shot Natsume in the back of the head with her baka gun. He turned to her angrily.

"Do you really want to ruin your entire reputation, more than you already have, by hurting this girl any more?" Hotaru said plainly, glaring at Natsume slightly. No one could hurt his best friend but her, and this was the second time now.

"Hn" Natsume responded, and just left the classroom, steam coming from him. Literally, he had lit a fire unintentionally in his hand, and steam was coming from it.

"Good morning Mina-san!" Narumi suddenly said, dancing into the classroom. "What's with all the commotion?" He asked, receiving a few looks.

"Mikan the slut tried to harm poor Natsume!" Permy suddenly said, jumping from her seat.

"Why would anyone want to even be near Hyuuga, let alone harm him?" Mikan said innocently, finger on chin thoughtfully.

"Now, now you two, calm down! Now, lets start classes!" Narumi said, tsking everyone. Mikan smirked to herself. Still seven more steps to revenge. Still six more days until Persona's mark gets removed. And only one more hour until she gives the school a little announcement!

**Hey! For the people in the competition: XD I like everyone's but, ****I told you that I would let some**_**one **_**decide how many chappies I write and everything so sorry. XD You are all great though…**

**My thanks goes to:**

_**Candygirl101**_

_**Cutie1314**_

_**Loubell**_

_**Smoochynose **_**(intresting name 'smile')**

_**Lobaa**_

**And last but defiantly not least  
**_**Petalsfalling**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Two in One: Gakuen Alice**

**NOTICE: 2/4 Chapies! And for the second and third prank out of many. He! This'll be fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and if I did you could bet that Permy would be dead and Natsume would be my husband. Kyaaa!! **

**Chapter 9: Persona's Mark**

"Hey guys, will you once again gather everyone in the auditorium so I can put on a little show. With out Natsume's body this time?" I said, 

winking at the guys who smirked slightly.

"Hai, Hai, Mikan-sama." Koko said, taking a deep bow. Mikan rolled her eyes.

**-In the Auditorium-**

Everyone in the academy was gathered around the stage, wondering what Mikan would do this time.

"Okay, Mina-san! All I want to do is sing you a song!" Mikan said, as the others looked at her confusedly.

"I know it isn't what you expected, but I think you'll like it! This is dedicated to Natsume Hyuuga!" Mikan shouted, receiving shocked looks.

"Natsume Hyuuga, come on up here!" Mikan shouted into the mic. Soon a raven haired teen was on the stage, glaring at Mikan.

"Okay, now here we go!" Mikan shouted, and began singing the familiar song.

"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp, and she's probably getting frisky...

right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

**Mikan was singing rather well. She didn't miss a beat to even one word, some would wonder how long she was practicing this… the truth, and she hadn't. **

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats...

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

**Mikan glanced at Natsume. Daggers! Oh well, no affect! **

Right now, she's probably up singing some

white-trash version of Shania karaoke..

Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"

and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats,

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,

Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...

Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats...

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

**A big picture of Natsume photo-shopped by Hotaru. Fireworks appeared around, it with the illusion, but it still looked awesome. **

"And here he is now, the one and only, Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan said, clapping as she smirked. Mwahhahahahaha!!

"Oh yeah, and so sorry to tell you this Hyuuga, but Ari is pregnant with your baby." Mikan said 

seriously. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Natsume's mouth fell open in shock, his eyes as wide like saucers. Some people began to whistle.

"Hold on, you liar, that isn't possible!" He suddenly said. Very good Natsume, you finally noticed.

"Oh, sorry, someone told me she was pregnant, I assumed it was yours." Mikan said, smirk planted on face.

"Maybe they just thought she was since she is getting a bit plump in the mid area.

Natsume grabbed Mikan's cursed arm, for the second time that day, and dragged her off stage.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Mikan asked, as he pushed her against a wall.

"What are _you _doing Mikan. So I cheated on you, big deal, you don't have to make big scenes about it!" Natsume yelled angrily. He shook Mikan slightly, and his grip tightened on her arms.

"Itai." Mikan said slapping his hand away from her arm. But he didn't 

release. "Let go of my damn arm Hyuuga, do you have a death wish!?" Mikan bellowed.

"Incredibal little Mikan. My Alice on your arm and your still as strong as always huh? That is, until someone touches it." Persona said, creeping out from behind the shadows.

"Want me to take it off and put the girl in my class?" Persona asked Mikan, completely ignoring Natsume.

"No way damn it! I am going to win this or die trying." Mikan spat, glaring at Persona.

"Persona's Alice?" Natsume suddenly said, releasing Mikan from his grasp and removing her elbow-length glove. Sure enough, under it was Persona's mark of death.

"Yes Natsume, don't tell me that you just now noticed? You are my second best student and yet couldn't tell." Persona tsked, walking up to Mikan. He touched her arm, and the mark grew. Mikan fell to her knees, trying not to cry out in pain.

"Are you in pain?" Persona whispered, a smirk played on his face.

"Shut up, Persona." Mikan whispered slapping his fingers off his death mark.

"Don't touch me you bastard." Mikan said in a chilling voice.

"Oh, I wouldn't say anything with attitude, you wouldn't wand that little girl to come to me, now would 

you?" Persona asked. Finally, something he had over Mikan.

"Damn you." Mikan whispered, glaring at the floor. Persona's eyes flickered, but he left, getting his amusement for the day.

**I am so sorry that it isn't better. I have a 101 degree fever, and my mom is making me go to bed. I will have the other two chapters up by tomorrow afternoon! I'll try to be back on the Pc tonight! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Two in One: Gakuen Alice**

**NOTICE: ¾! And I am better! I woke up twenty minutes ago and my fever was totally gone. It made me so happy! Now I am on a chocolate high. Yum, this is a good candy bar. XD sorry, but I love teasing with chocolate XD hehe. **

**Chapter 10: Another Step of Revenge**

"Who's that?" Nonoko asked, looking at the young girl in Mikan's lap.

"Oh, this is Nama Adel! She is like a little sister to me, we met about a 

week ago." Mikan told the group crowded around her.

"Kawaii!" Anna said, hearts around her. Nama just snuggled closer to Mikan, not knowing what to do about the group.

"H-hi…" Nama said in a sweet voice, forcing a small smile.

"How'd you meet her, baka?" Hotaru asked, remembering that a week ago Mikan had gone on a mission.

"Oh, well, we just bumped into each other, and she was lost, so I helped her 

find where she needed to go." Mikan said, smiling at Nama.

"If you just met, why is she so clingy?" Koko asked, trying to read Nama's mind, but Mikan had her Nullification activated, making a shield around Nama and herself.

"Oh, well, we just started talking, and realized how much alike we were. Before I knew it, we were inseparable, and yesterday I bumped into her, after talking about…someone… and she asked if she could come to class with me." Mikan said, smiling at 

Koko, who she knew was trying to get through the barrier of Alice around Nama.

"What's her alice?" Ruka asked, bunny on shoulder.

"Oh, she controls the wind." Mikan said, handing Nama a Hawalon. To be exact, her last Hawalon...gasp, did Mikan really give away her beloved candy!?

"Wow, that's rare!" Many people commented.

"Hold on, did Mikan just give away a Hawalon?! And her last one!?" 

Anna asked question marks over her head.

"Mikan-onee-chan, what's this?" Nama asked, looking at the fluffy candy in her hands.

"Nama-chan!? You haven't heard of it yet? That is Hawalon, the best candy at Gakuen Alice!" Mikan said, sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh! Yum! And I can have it?" Nama said with the same expression as her big sister.

"Of course! I'm sure you'll like it." Mikan said, smiling still.

"There completely ignoring us." Nonoko said, sweat dropping.

"Hey Mikan, what star rank is she?" A fan girl asked hearts around her.

"She is the first special star in the younger elementary school branch!" Mikan said happily, smiling at the girl who was eating the Hawalon with hearts around her.

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the room (Except Hotaru and Natsume) exclaimed, shocked.

"I said she is the only special star in the younger elementary school 

group." Mikan said, knowing they knew what she meant the first time.

"We knew that baka, they just can't comprehend it." Hotaru said, rolling her eyes.

"How is that possible!? It is said that it is impossible!?" Anna said, eyes wide. Nama giggled.

"I was told that there has been two people before me." She said, getting over her shyness.

"Hmm?" Hotaru said, writing the information on in a small notepad.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan, what's that?" Nonoko asked curiously.

"My data I have collected over the past two years." Hotaru said, closing the notebook and placing it in a pocket.

"Dare I ask what kind?" Ruka said, shivering slightly.

"You can dare, not that I would tell." Hotaru said plainly.

"Oi, Polka, tell your little group to keep it down." Natsume said from his seat. (Remember, Hotaru's previous one…)

"No thanks, I don't take orders from a guy wearing pink-striped boxers." (I will not do briefs, too disturbing!) Mikan said, flicking her hair over shoulder. (Not in a preppy way though)

And you know what Natsume Hyuuga did? His manga slid off his face, fell on the floor, and he was **blushing! **Yes, I just said that the great Natsume Hyuuga was b-l-u-s-h-i-n-g!!

"Wow, that was better then I thought." Hotaru said plainly. Yes, 

another prank had been for Mikan to use x-ray vision to see what color Natsume's boxers or briefs, and watch how he reacted when she told everyone.

"Nice one Hotaru-chan!" Anna and Nonoko said, giving two thumbs up.

"Um, Mikan-nee-chan, why do you be mean to Hyuuga-nii?" Nama asked curiously. Anna snickered, Hyuuga-nii huh?

"Oh, that's simple Nama-chan. You see, if you get to close to someone like Hyuuga, then you get hurt. Rumor 

be told, he was cheating on a girl, that girl being me, because I was gone for a while, so I try to make his life hell." Mikan said, smiling at the innocent girl.

"And she does a great job of it." Nonoko added, smiling slightly.

"Oh, so that's why! Don't worry Onee-chan, I'll help!" Nama announced, putting a fist in the air. Mikan giggled.

"Ha! How do we know that you aren't lying about the color of Natsume-

kun's boxers, Sakura-san?!" Permy (Surmire) asked, chuckling.

Natsume stood up, and was about to exit the room. Mikan whispered something into Nama's ear, and Nama nodded. The girls looked at Mikan curiously.

"Want some proof, Permy?" Mikan asked, rolling her eyes. "Now" She muttered under her breath.

Nama used her wind Alice, making the wind blow Natsume's shorts hard, and making them fall down. And there it was, pink striped boxers, 

at your service. Everyone began laughing.

Natsume did nothing but stand there, utterly shocked.

"N-Natsume-kun, are you okay?" Permy asked in a concerned voice.

Natsume, recovering from shock, pulled up his shorts, and tried to light the small girl on fire, failing due to Mikan's activated Alice.

"Hn" He said, and then walked off as if nothing happened. Some people were now rolling on the ground, laughing. Wow, it would have been 

better if it was pink bunnies, but you know, you get whatcha get.

**And now this ever so comical day comes to an end as I am redeveloping a headache. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible, and you know what would cure my headache? Reviews! Okay… maybe not… but anyway, review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Two in One: Gakuen Alice**

**NOTICE: Okay, remember at the beginning I said they were like 12 or something, well let's say they are 14 or 16, which ever you prefer. **

**Chapter 11: The Fight Amongst Friends**

"Damn," Mikan said, falling to the ground. She was covered in her own blood, cuts everywhere on her body. She had particularly large wounds on her arm, stomach, and head.

Mikan crawled to a Sakura tree, leaning against it. She would probably die with in the next hour, maybe less due to the loss of blood and Persona's Alice.

Mikan's powers were slowly draining. Damn, if Natsume would have gone on that mission with her this probably wouldn't happen. No, never mind, he would have just gotten in the way.

But really, what kind of cruel mother with the AAO did this to there own daughter? That was too wrong, even if you are a criminal, aren't 

you still supposed to go easy on your daughter??

Mikan's vision began to blur, her head began to throb. The last thing she saw was a figure slowly approaching her.

--

The stench of a hospital room filled Mikan's nose. Her eyes shot open, only to be closed because of the brightness of the room.

"Mikan-chan?! Are you up?" A girl's voice asked. Mikan slowly reopened her eyes, and adjusted them to the lighting in the room.

"Y-yes," Mikan said in a soft voice, her throat hurt, and she needed water.

"Oh, thank god!" Nonoko said, hugging Mikan. She touched her arm, earning a loud, "ITAI!"

"Let me and Mikan talk alone for a while." Hotaru suddenly said; eyes on the girl in the hospital gown.

"But Imai-san, we need to do tests." A nurse said, crossing her arms.

"You can do your little _tests _in a moment, after I am done talking to 

Mikan." Hotaru said, glaring at the nurse, who quickly nodded and shooed everyone out of the room. She gave Mikan a glass of water before leaving herself.

Mikan thirstily drained the glass of water, setting it down on her bedside table.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan, what did you want to talk about?" Mikan asked casually.

"Don't play dumb, you know good and well what the hell I want to talk 

about!" Hotaru fumed, glaring at the injured girl.

"Gomen, but Hotaru-chan, I had to go on the mission or innocent people's Alice's would have been drained!" Mikan protested, looking up at Hotaru innocently.

"Don't give me that crap; I don't care how many Alice's get taken away! As long as you're safe, nothing matters, but if you keep going on missions for Persona…then…" Hotaru shouted, shaking her head.

"I'll be fine Hotaru-chan! I won't die or anything!" Mikan argued, also shaking her head.

"You would have if Hyuuga hadn't of saved you!" Hotaru yelled, crossing her arms and stomping a foot in a childish manner.

"Wait… Natsu- I mean Hyuuga save… me?" Mikan asked, confused. Why didn't he just leave her to die, his life would have been easier that way. Hotaru sighed.

"Yes, Hyuuga found you and brought you here immediately. Then 

he just 'accidently' let it slip when I was in earshot." Hotaru said, frowning deeply. "Do you think we have done enough to him yet… I mean since he saved you and all."

"Uh, yeah, I guess… Hotaru-chan… I'm sorry for making you worry." Mikan said quietly, head bowed.

"Mikan, how long have you had Persona's Alice on you? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Hotaru demanded, trying to look Mikan in the eye.

"It's been on my arm for four days now, and I didn't want you to worry, 

I mean, you would have tried to go and kill Persona with an invention and then you would get in big trouble, as in the mark getting put on _you_." Mikan said, still taking an interest in the hospitals tile flooring.

"Damn Mikan… tell me things, don't do everything alone!" Hotaru said, and with those words she left the room.

"Gomen." Mikan said when Hotaru was gone.

"Hey Polka." A voice from the window said. Mikan's head jerked to the side.

"Don't act like we are all friendly just because you saved me, Natsume." Mikan said, glaring at the boy standing on the window frame.

"Oh, then why did you say Natsume instead of Hyuuga?" Natsume asked, smirking like he had just won a game.

"I said the wrong thing, Hyuuga." Mikan hissed. Natsume jumped from the window to right in front of her, to be exact his face was seven inches from her own.

"Who said you couldn't call me Natsume?" He asked, obviously enjoying his little twisted game.

"Back off, gosh, two words breathe mint." Mikan said, pushing Natsume backwards, a small blush on face.

"Well you didn't use to mind me kissing you without a breathe mint, now did you, _Polka_." Natsume said, making Mikan's face grow redder. 

He had no idea if it was from embarrassment or anger, but either way, it was a funny sight.

"Oh, fuck you Natsume." Mikan hissed angrily.

"As long as you're not the one doing it." Natsume said, smirking. Mikan's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Not in that way you perverted jerk!" Mikan said, and pushed him towards the window.

"Now, leave." She commanded.

"What if I don't feel like it." Natsume said who was now in front of the window. "You gonna make me leave?" He teased.

"Yes." Mikan said, and pushed Natsume as hard as possible, knocking him out the window. He glared as he fell, and ended up landing on his feet. Sigh just like a real Neko.

"Adieu, monsieur pussycat." Mikan said before slamming the window. (Bye Mr. Pussycat)

Natsume gave her a short glare, before turning and walking away. Maybe they weren't enemies exactly anymore, but they sure as hell weren't anywhere near the friend status.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at the retreating figure. Damn, why was Natsume so annoying to her? Mikan sighed.

"Great, I got into a fight with Hotaru earlier didn't I? Now I have to appolagize." Mikan whined to herself.

"Apology accepted, Baka." A voice said from the door. Mikan turned to see Hotaru, and smiled widely.

"Thanks, Hotaru-chan!" Mikan said, trying to hug Hotaru only to be hit with a baka gun. Man, what a day what a day.


	13. Chapter 12

**Two in One: Gakuen Alice**

**NOTICE: Sorry it took a while to update! Thanks for the reviews! Yay, I reached over the 50 mark (Happy dances :D) Thanks peoples!! Oh and it took so long because I had no idea what to write, hehe… **

**Chapter 12: Cinderella**

"Ne, Hotaru, what does it do?" Mikan asked, looking at the devise she was being persuaded into buying.  
"Find out by yourself." The raven haired girl grunted, putting her hand out. Mikan shook it.

"No you baka, I don't want a shake, you think you are getting my invention for free? You owe me 50 rabbits." Hotaru said, waiting as the brunette pulled out a 100 rabbit bill.

"Can you split this?" Mikan asked, handing it to her best friend.  
"Yeah," The girl said, sticking the bill in her back pocket.

"So…" Mikan asked, holding her hand out for change.

"I can, that doesn't mean I will. Thanks for the donation, baka." The teen said, dollar signs floating 

around her head. Mikan huffed, quite cutely actually, and turned away.

Hotaru shrugged and then left the room.

**What the hell are you doing, get your money back, Mikan! **A voice ordered Mikan.

_I don't need to; I have a lot more money anyway. Let her have the 'donation'. _Mikan said, sighing.

**Damn it Mikan, maybe you could have bought me something with that money! **Sapphs grunted angrily.

_What ever. If I got you anything it would be a murdering toy for Natsume. _Mikan thought.

**What did Hotaru sell you anyway? **Sapphs asked, ignoring Mikan's other comment.

Mikan shrugged, gazing down at a small story book. _No idea. _

**You bought something without knowing about it? **The demonic Mikan ordered, Mikan could tell that in her mind she had a hand on her hip and horns growing out of her dark hair.

_Sort of… but she forced me, you were here! _Mikan protested. Man, this must be where they got the idea about talking to yourself.

**Yes, I know you are easily forced because you are so stupid you do everything as told. **Sapphs mocked in an angry tone.

"Damn it Sapphs, leave me alone! I am the one who was robbed of fifty freaking rabbits, so drop it!" Mikan shouted… out loud.

"Talking to yourself?" A smooth voice from the window asked. Mikan 

turned to see Natsume, leaning on her window seal, thinking he was sooo cool looking.

"So what if I am. What are you doing in my room, Natsume! I guess you want me to push you out of the window again, and I assure you this time you won't land on your feet." Mikan growled, glaring at the dark haired teen. He shivered as if scared.

"Wow, what ever will I do?" He said, backing away from her and crossing his arms, still shivering. "I am so scared."

"Get the hell out of my room!" Mikan demanded, watching Natsume as he looked around the room, and slowly approached her.

"What do you want, teme?" Mikan said, calming down a bit. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it, yawning.

"Is it any of your business what I want?" He asked arrogantly.

"Yes, it is my room and you are here annoying me so I have the right to ask." Mikan said, huffing.  
"You look hot when you do that." 

Natsume said calmly, looking down at Hotaru's invention.

"You perverted bastard, I don't know why the hell I ever decided to date someone as cold and moronic as you." Mikan spat. She was very tempted to let Sapphs out.

Natsume rolled his eyes and flipped open Hotaru's invention. A light shot out and captured the two. They were in the invention…

--

"Cinderella, Clean my room." A voice demanded. Mikan opened her eyes to 

see Nonoko and Anna in front of her.

"What? Oh, hi Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan." Mikan said, rubbing her eyes.

"What are you talking about Cinderella?! We are the wicked step-sisters!! Ahahahahaha." Anna said, eyes shining.

"You're the what! Wow, you have got some issues." Mikan rolled her eyes. "And why would you two be wicked step sisters?"

"I don't know, ask Hotaru. She gave us the scripts for her little invention. 

It takes you into the Cinderella world." Nonoko informed, sighing.

"Wait, where did Hyuuga go??" Mikan demanded.

"Ohhhh, you were in your room with Hyuuga? Do you still have the hots for hi or something?" Anna teased.

"No way! He broke into my room, and Anna, I think this part suits you. I was wrong." Mikan growled. Anna pouted and Nonoko rolled her eyes.

"Crap, we are behind schedule. Mikan, we got to go. Your fairy 

godmother is about to come!" Nonoko shouted, and she dragged Anna out of the room with her.

A puff of smoke appeared. In it was Hotaru. "I am your fairy godmother and the best person you will ever meet. I will let you go to the ball." She said, eating crab brains.

"Um… okay. Thanks?" With another puff of smoke Mikan was in a white wedding dress. (Wasn't it supposed to be a ball gown?)

"Wedding dress?" Mikan asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Are you doubting my script?" Hotaru demanded, raising her baka gun.

"No!" Mikan replied quickly, not wanting a bruise.

**POOF**

Mikan was at a ball suddenly. What the hell?!

"Dance with the prince, you in the extravagant wedding dress!" A loud voice boomed. Mikan looked up at the throne to find Narumi with a crown on.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" Mikan asked her eyebrows up to her hairline. (That would look funny, hehe."

"Oh, Hotaru-chan asked me to be king! I am the most important character of this invention skit, I'm famous! And I get to interact with dear students!" Narumi announced, eyes shining. He is a person with something I would call major issues.  
"Now, Mikan-chan, dance with the prince!!" Narumi shouted, clapping 

his hands together. Is it me, or is he to excited?

"Who is he?" I asked, and a figure began approaching.

It was…

**END OF CHAPTER… **

**EVIL ME. Not really though, but I bet no one can guess who it is. IF you can I will name you as the week's top reviewer. Every week there will be a new one. **

**TSUKI MEGAMI-CHAN**


End file.
